harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Albus Dumbledore
Schulleiter Dumbledores Schulleitertätigkeit muss schon lange vor 1970 begonnen haben. Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde 1942 von Tom Riddle geöffnet, als dieser in der 5. Klasse war. Das bedeutet, dass Tom Riddle Hogwarts 1944 verlassen hat. Danach arbeitete er eine gewisse Zeit für Borgin und Burke's, aber wohl kaum länger als 2 Jahre. Dann taucht er unter, nachdem er Hepzibah Smith ermordet hat, und bittet 10 Jahre später Dumbledore um eine Lehrerstelle in Hogwarts. Das muss also ca. 1956 gewesen sein, und somit war Dumbledore seit mindestens 1956 Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Hi, Voldemort hat wohl länger als zwei Jahre bei Borgin & Burkes gearbeitet, denn zwei Zeitangaben aus den Büchern widersprechen Deiner Rechnung: # hat Voldemorts erste Schreckensherrschaft 12 Jahre gedauert, also ca. im Winter 1969 angefangen. Was sollte Voldemort wohl zwischen 1956 -1969 getan haben? # geht Umbridge bei ihren Inspektionen immer davon aus, dass Lehrer, die vor diesem Zeitpunkt eingestellt worden sind, ihre Anstellung nicht von Dumbledore gekriegt haben. Aragog :-) 12:54, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) Es gibt zwei mögliche Daten für den Beginn von Dumbledores Schulleitertätigkeit. Um 1970 oder 1956. Für das Jahr 1970 spricht, dass Lupin erzählt, dass Dumbledore Schulleiter wurde, als er nach Hogwarts kam. Dein Argument mit der 12-jährigen Schreckensherrschaft ist nicht überzeugend. Voldemort könnte nachdem er bei Dumbledore um die Lehrerstelle bat, auch wieder in den Untergrund gegangen sein, wie er es nach dem Mord an Hepzibah Smith tat. Dein Umbridge Argument ist nur eine Mutmaßung. Meines Wissens hat sie nie bei einem Lehrer geäußert, dass er schon vor Dumbledores Schulleitertätigkeit eingestellt wurde. Für das Jahr 1956 sprechen zweierlei Dinge. Zum einen erwähnt McGonagall im 5.Buch auf Umbridges Nachfrage hin, dass es im Dezember 39 Jahre werden, in denen sie in Hogwarts Verwandlung unterrichtet. Dies würde bedeuten, dass McGonagall im Dezember 1955 oder 1956 diese Tätigkeit begann. Bleibt die Frage, ob Dumbledore der direkte Vorgänger von McGonagall als Verwandlungslehrer war. Dafür spricht die Tatsache, dass McGonagall nicht nur Verwandlungslehrerin sondern auch Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und stellv. Schulleiterin ist, genau wie Dumbledore (ob DD stellv. Schulleiter war ist nicht sicher, aber sehr wahrscheinlich, wenn man seinen überaus großen Einfluss auf Prof. Dippet bedenkt.). Ein weiteres kleines Detail spricht für das Jahr 1956: Es war Winter als Voldemort bei Dumbledore um die Lehrerstelle bat. McGonagall begann ihre Lehrertätigkeit im Dezember, und Dumbledore hatte dein Schulleiterposten gerade erst übernommen als Voldemort ihn um die Lehrerstelle bat. Das Schulleiterbüro war noch nicht vollständig von DD eingerichtet, und es ist ferner sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Voldemort schon darauf gewartet hat, dass DD Schulleiter wird, und er ihn um die Stelle bitten kann. Hi, ich nehme auch an, dass McGonnagall die direkte Nachfolgerin Dumbledores als Verwandlungslehrerin war, vermute aber, dass Dumbledore selbst damals den Unterricht in "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" übernommen hat. Sind aber alles bloß Spekulationen. Vielleicht verrät Band 7 noch was darüber. Aragog ;-) 20:09, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich glaube, dass Dumbledore zwischen 1958 und 1960 Schulleiter wurde. Die Erinnerung von D. an Tom Riddle, der zu ihm kam und ihn bat, ins Schloß zurückzukehren um unterrichten zu dürfen, spielt laut D. Aussage (HP 6/S.444) 10 Jahre später als die Erinnerung von Hokey. Da Hokeys Erinnerung Ende der 1940er Jahre sein muss, weil Riddle noch sehr jung ist und nicht länger als 3-4 Jahre bei Borgin&Burkes gearbeitet hat, muss D. früher als 1970, so wie es in seinem Artikel steht, Schulleiter geworden sein. Ich ändere das mal ab. ;-)) Ayla 25.05.07 Hi Ayla, steht irgenwo, dass Riddle nur 3-4 Jahre bei Borgin und Burkes war? Sein junges Aussehen will nichts heißen (Dumbledore sah ja lt. Rowling mit 100 Jahren noch wie ein Mann in seinen besten Jahren ohne weiße Haare aus). Deine Änderung könnte stimmen oder nicht, denn Lupin erzählt, "inzwischen war Dumbledore ja Schulleiter geworden" und das klingt nicht so, als sei er es schon gewesen seit Lupin lebte. Aragog :-) 17:28, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Diese Zeitangaben sind wie immer relativ. Nein es steht nirgend wo, wie lange Riddle bei Borgin&Burkes war, ich habe zumindestens nix gefunden, leider ;-((. Lupin wurde als "ganz kleiner Junge"(HP3/365) von dem Werwolf gebissen, "ganz klein" heißt für mich bis maximal 2 Jahre. Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass Lupin Ende 1957 geboren wurde und D. seit 1960 Schulleiter war, kommt meine Rechnung hin. Die Aussage von Lupin, dass die peitschende Weide erst gepflanzt wurde als er nach Hogwarts kam, finde ich auch nicht so gelungen und unüberlegt, weil ein Baum muss ja auch erst mal wachsen... und einen großen Baum kann man eigentlich kaum noch verpflanzen (ich habe im Frühjahr ein 2 Jahre altes Eichenbäumchen umsetzen müssen und das war Schwerstarbeit den auszugraben, aber ich bin ja auch keine Hexe ;-)))) ). Voldemort kommt also um 1960 zu D., in den letzten 10 Jahren hat er sich(lt. eigenen Angaben HP6/449) in der Welt umgesehen. D. weist ihn ab. Nun muss V. erstmal seine "Armee" zu rekrutieren ausbilden usw., bisher hat er ja nur eine Handvoll Todesser. Ich denke, es braucht seine Zeit eine Schreckensherrschaft zu errichten, das geht nicht von heute auf morgen. Darum kann er erst um 1970 zuschlagen und alle terrorisieren. Denke an Hitler wie lange der gebraucht hat um einen Krieg anzuzetteln. ;-)) Ayla 26.05.07 hi, ich hätte da mal ne frage: woher weiss mann das das 5. buch im jahr 1997 spielt? :Hmm, wie kommst Du auf die Jahresangabe? Lt Fan-Chronologie war Harrys erstes Schuljahr 1991, sein im 5. Band beschriebenes 5. Schuljahr also 1995/96. Steht irgendwo versehentlich was anderes? 20:06, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST)Aragog Drachenmilch / Drachenblut Hi, steht in der deutschen Ausgabe wirklich die sechs Anwendungen von Drachenmilch???? Also im Original steht "twelve uses of dragon's blood" (PS, TB pg 77) - DJ Doena 10:25, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) Nein,... es steht genauso wie im Englischen....auf der Entdeckung der zwölf Anwendungen für Drachenblut......... Ayla 060.05.07 Hi, in meiner dt. Hörversion von Band 1 steht tatsächlich "die seches Anwendungen von Drachenmilch", warum Klaus Fritz tatsächlich in der Ursprungsübersetzung diese völlig unnötige freie Variante gewählt hat ist mir unklar und er hat es ja wohl auch bei der nächsten Auflage bereits korrigiert. Ich schreibe es noch in den Artikel. Aragog :-) 18:12, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) War ihm vielleicht zu grausam für ein Kinderbuch und wie bei Sirius Schwarz konnte er ja nicht ahnen, dass das mal wichtig werden würde. - DJ Doena 18:35, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) In meinem Buch steht noch die "sechs Anwendungen von Drachenmilch", Sirius heißt dort aber so, wie er heißt. Tatze Unstimmigkeiten Im ersten Band gelangt Harry nur durch die magischen Flammen, indem er die kleinste Flasche (aus der schon Quirrell trank) austrinkt. Wie aber ist Dumbledore durch die Flammen gekommen? Er ist ein großer Zauberer. In Hogwarts kann man nicht disapperieren, vielleicht hat er einen Flammengefrierzauber ausgeübt. Er kann doch vieles! --217.184.57.1 15:40, 8. Jan 2008 (CET) Spekulation: Vielleicht gehrt es zu diese Zauberbann dazu, dass sich alle Flaschen wieder füllen, dass nur immer einer allein da durch muss? Wre zumindest sinnvol, da sicher mehrer Leute schon da durch sind. zB. Dumbledore davor oder so als er den Siegel Nerhegeb dort hin gebracht hat. --Jens3.0 20:25, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) Gryffindor Gibt es Quellen dafür, dass Albus im Haus Gryffindor war?--Klapper I♥CH 22:22, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) Nicht direkt: Hermine sagt in HPI/6 dass sie gehört hat, Dumbledore selbst sei in Gryffindor gewesen, was auch irgendwie naheliegt. Ich mildere die Behauptung im Artikel entsprechend ab. Aragog :-) 22:48, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) Im 4. Film sagt DD. am Schluß zu Harry, dass er einmal die Vorhänge im Gryffindor Schlafraum angezündet hat! In der Stein der Weisen wird auch berichtet, dass Dumbledore in Gryffindor war. :Zu dem Film-Gag: Die Filme sagen nichts darüber wie Rowlings Charaktere wirklich von ihr erdacht sind. :Zum Verweis auf Band 1: Dort sagt Hermine nur, sie habe gehört, dass Dumbledore in Gryffindor 15:23, 6. Nov 2007 (CET)Aragog gewesen sei s.o. Ich finde, er passt auch gut zu Ravenclaw. Irgendwie scheint es ja logisch, dass er Gryffindor war... Sicher? Bilde mir ein gelesen zu haben, dass er weder in Gryf noch in Slyth war.. Das weiß ich noch ganz sicher, er war auf jeden Fall in Gryffindor.--Jens3.0 20:26, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) Außerdem sagt er im 4ten Band das er diese Vorhänge bei den Betten gehasst hat und sie mal "aus versehen" in brand gesteckt hat! -> Daraus folgt er muss in Griffindor gewesen sein, weil jedes Haus doch andere Vorhänge hat. --- Mr. Loz Das wird aber nur im Film gesagt, nicht im Buch.--Rodolphus 19:54, 15. Jan. 2009 (CET) - Wäre nicht auch Syltherin möglich? Immerhin gibt Dumbledore im 7.B selbst unumwunden zu, dass er zu Machthunger neigt und immer Angst hatte er würde auf einem Posten wie dem des Ministers in Versuchung kommen. Gerissen und Listig ist er auch, sonst hätte er diesen ganzen Paln mit den Horcruxen, seiner Erbschaft usw. nicht erdenken können. Und es sind ja nicht alle Slytherins automatisch böse (siehe Slughorn) PWR Blutstatus Gut, eigentlich spielt es keine Rolle, ob Albus reinblütig war. Da er sich sehr für Muggle einsetzt und dessen Zeitung liest tippe ich mehr auf Reinblüter, der sich nichts befehlen lässt. Außerdem ist sein Name sehr selten (genauso wie Malfoy und Grabbe). Eigentlich hätten ihn Rassisten andernfalls sonst immer anfeinden können. Ich hab doch gelesen, dass Dumbledore irgendeine Bezeichnung für Bienen ist! Er summt doch gerne Lieder? Dumbledore" (region. engl.) = Hummel – "dumble" = Hummel (von "dumb" = langsam, träge) + "dore" = brummendes Insekt, Hummel; das Summen soll seine Liebe zur Musik wiedergeben.--Ayla 20:48, 8. Jan 2008 (CET) Verwandtschaft zw. Harry und Dumbledore Ich habe eine Frage an euch: meint ihr, dass Harry mit Dumbledore verwandt war? Da Dumbledore ja Gryffindor ist, und auch in Godrics Hallow lebte.. Meinte es könnte sein? Kitty Albus ist aber erst nach der Inhaftierung seines Vaters nach Godricc's Hollow gezohgen und da siene Schwester starb und weder Albus noch Aberforth Kinder hatten. Ansonsten glaube ich nicht, dass die beiden Verwand sind, denn dann wäre der Tarnumhng auch durch Albus Hände gegangen und mit Lily kann er nicht verwand sein, ad sie Muggelstämmig war. Sophie Lebensdaten JKR hat Dumbledore als Zauberer des Monats September, seine Lebensdaten sind hier mit "1881 - 1996" angegeben. --Andi47 08:40, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) : Hi, das Todesjahr ist ganz klar 1997. Auch 1881 ist nicht wirklich richtig. JKR hat zuvor mehrmals gesagt, Ablus seie um die 150 Jahre alt.--Klapper I♥CH 15:15, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hi, die widersprüchlichen Angaben habe ich in den Artikeltext mit "*" eingearbeitet. Wird aber hoffentlich klar. 18:48, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST)Aragog Beim Lesen von HP 7 ist mir aufgefallen, dass Dumbledore einer der jüngsten Schüler gewesen muss, der Hogwarts abgeschlossen hat. Er ist im Juli (wie Harry + Neville) oder August (wie Ginny) geboren worden. Ayla Es gibt viele Spekulationen über sein Alter. Fakt ist, dass er über 100 ist. jkr nimmt solche Daten doch immer so leicht... sollten wir einfach ihr Alter annehmen und den Rest und die Rechnerei einfach weglassen!! --217.184.57.1 15:43, 8. Jan 2008 (CET) Hmm, welche von Rowlings Lebensdaten für Dumbledore, die aus dem Interview oder die ganz anderen von der Schokofroschkarte (die im übrigen die ganze Fan-Chronologie und einige ihrer anderen Daten durcheinanderbringen??? 18:28, 8. Jan 2008 (CET) Dumbledores Narbe Ich hab mal eine Frage: Sollte nicht im 7. Teil stehen, was es mit DD's Narbe auf sich hat? Habe ich das übersehen oder steht es echt nicht da? Zu der Frage: Es steht wirklich nichts über D.s Narbe am Knie da, nur warum D.s Nase krumm ist. Vielleicht kommt in einem Interview noch was, Rowling hat mal gesagt, sie wisse genau, was es damit auf sich hat. 17:37, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST)Aragog Vielleicht sollte das mal zu denken geben... (dbna.de) Dumbledore, Schulleiter des Harry Potters Zauberer-Internats Hogwarts, war schwul. Die überraschende Information lieferte die Autorin Rowling bei einer Lesung in New Yorker am Freitagabend. Ein junger Fan hatte sie gefragt, ob Dumbledore jemals verliebt gewesen sei. «Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe ihn mir immer schwul vorgestellt», sagte Rowling. Sie erzählte weiter: "In Wirklichkeit sei Dumbledore in früher Jugend in seinen Freund und Kollegen Gellert Grindelwald verliebt gewesen." Nach dieser Erkenntnis musste selbst das Drehbuch für den neuesten Harry Potter Film korrigiert werden. Dort wurde eine nostalgische Erinnerung Dumbledores an eine Jugendfreundin eingebaut, die jetzt gestrichen wurde. Als die Fans in New York daraufhin in langen Beifall ausbrachen, sagte die 42-jährige Schriftstellerin: «Hätte ich gewusst, dass Euch das so glücklich macht, hätte ich das schon vor Jahren verkündet.» Ok, das ist jetzt vielleicht ein kleiner Schock, aber das er schwul war muss man sich mit abfinden, aber warum hat er es nie jemanden gesagt, man deckt doch wie sehr Dumbeldore Hagrid und Snape vertraut hat. - Bin ebenfalss dafür, dass das in den Artikel aufgenommen wird. Hey ich war auch am Anfang voll geschockt aber erlich, Albus war immer etwas exentrisch, das war seine Art von Weisheit und vielleicht wollte Rowling damit auch nur die ganzen Vorurteile, die es über Schwule gibt aus dem Weg räumen. Um erlich zu sein hab ich mir, als das 7.Buch noch nicht erschienen war, manchmal vorgestellt Albus wäre vielleich Harrys Uhrgroßvater oder Großonkel oder so was, das ist jetzt natürlich gestorben. ;-) Aber Albus Dumbledore ist für mich immer noch mein lieblings Charakter!!! Was die Tatsache angeht, dass er es nie jemandem erzählt hat, ist es ja erstens nicht einmal ofiziel. Rowling hat ja gesagt sie hätte sich Albus immer nur als schwul "vorgestellt". Und wenn es ofiziel wäre, glaube ich, Dumbledore hat es für zu privat gehalten, auch wenn er nie ein Problem damit hatte "anders" zu sein! Warum Aufnahme Harrys bei den Dursleys Im Artikel unter "Spekulationen" ist die Frage nach der Aufnahme von Harry durch seine Tante Petunia. Im 5. Teil erfährt man (nach dem Angriff der Dementoren auf ihren Sohn und Harry), dass sie weiß, was Dementoren sind, und Harry hat es ihr nicht erzählt. Vielleicht steht das im Zusammenhang mit der Aufnahme? Dumbledores Leiche "Bei der Verbrennung von Dumbledores Leiche..." ???? Wenn er verbrannt worden sein soll, wie kann im letzten Band Voldemort von seiner "Leiche" den Elderstab stehlen? Also, das ist Unsinn, nix mit Verbrennung der Leiche - und der aus dem Rauch aufsteigende Phoenix?? Auch Unsinn, Fawkes ist unter Trauergesang mit unbekanntem Ziel weggeflogen. Nix mit einem anderen Phoenix. --84.128.134.13 01:04, 11. Nov 2007 (CET) Aragog, würdest Du bitte den Artikel für eine Änderung freigeben. Der Anonymus hat recht, Dumbledore wird nicht verbrannt. LG Ayla Apropo Leiche: Ich weiß jetzt, warum Dumbledore Voldemort nicht getötet hat (oder es versuchte): Er wollte, dass Harry überlebt, wenn er von Todesfluch getroffen wird! Das Feuer verwandelt sich in Marmor. das ist irgendein Beerdigungszauber so was wie die Blumen bei der Hochzeit von Fleur und Bill. Er verbrennt nicht!!!!--Jens3.0 20:30, 30. Okt. 2008 (CET) Was den Phönix angeht, der in den Himmel davonfliegt, so glaube ich nicht, dass dies Fawks war. Albus Patronus war ein Phönix und da ein Patronus das Wesen eines Zauberers oder einer Hexe wiederspiegelt, denke ich es war Albus Geist, der entlich frei war. Das wäre eine schöne Vorstellung, oder??? :-))))) Sophie Dubledores Narbe Wurde Dubledores Narbe (Angeblich ja das perfekte Abbild der Londoner U-Bahn^^) eigentlich irgendwann nochmal erwähnt? Ich dachte immer, sie müsste irgendeine besondere Bedeutung haben, weil Dubledore sie ja auch als "nützlich" bezeichnet. Was meint ihr? Oder habe ich die Stelle im Eifer des Gefechts einfach überlesen....? Die Frage habe ich auch schon mal gestellt. Antwort siehe oben wird nicht erwähnt. LG Honey 21:37, 21. Nov 2007 (CET) Nochmal Lebensdaten Ist Albus Dumbledore wirklich 1881 geboren? Von wo stammt diese Information? Wenn das stimmt, müsste man, das in der Chronologie auch ändern. Dort steht, Abus Dumbledore wird ca. 1840 geboren. Und im Jahre 1858 macht er den Schulabschluss!!! Rowling hat 1881 wirklich als Albus Geburtsjahr auf ihrer Website angegeben (er war ihr Zauberer des Monats im Sept 07. Steht im Unterabschnitt: *Lebensdaten im Artikel. Dort steht auch die Begründung des früher angenommenen Geburtsjahrs. Könntest du die Daten in der [[Chronologie] korrigieren? Danke. Aragog 08:38, 2. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Dumbledore und Grindelwald Auf der Seite über die Mysteriumsabteilung steht dass im Raum der Liebe erforscht wird wie die Liebe Menschen aus blinder Liebe so schreckliche Dinge tun lässt wie Bellatrix und Dumbledore - ich hab da ne Frage: Albus hat ja wohl nicht aus reiner Liebe zu Gellert nach den Heiligtümern des Todes gesucht und für das größere Wohl geschwärmt! Wenn JKR beschlossen hat, Dumbledore sei in Grindelwald verliebt gewesen, war das doch wohl nicht der einzige Grund für seinen Wahn vom größeren Wohl. Apropos; die Tatsache dass Dumbledore schwul war wirft die Frage auf, ob Grindelwald davon wusste und es ausgenutzt hat! Also hier meine Fragen: 1. Hat Dumbledore aus reiner Liebe gehandelt oder war er - wie er behauptet - von Grindelwald's GEDANKEN UND ANSICHTEN fasziniert? 2. Wusste Grindelwald von Dumbledore's Leidenschaft für ihn und 3. hat er diese Liebe ausgenutzt? Mit Dank - Wieder der ERBE HUFFLEPUFFS :Zu 1. Blind Verliebt und fasziniert sein passen doch gut zusammen: Albus war wohl so verliebt, dass seine Urteilsfähigkeit ziemlich getrübt war und er seine eigenen Ideale gerne für die hielt, die auch Grindelwald hatte. Beispielsweise sagt er selbst in HP VII/35, dass er selbst beim "Stein der Auferstehung" an seine toten Eltern dachte, Grindelwald dagegen an Inferi. Die gegensätzliche Interpretation von dem "Größeren Wohl" hat er zwar nicht ausgeführt, aber es dürfte ähnlich sein: Albus meinte damit, dass alles was sie vorhätten, zum Wohl aller sein müsste. Gellert nutzte es als zynischen Propagandaspruch im Sinne von "Du bist nichts - dein Volk ist alles" (läuft im Klartext darauf hinaus: "Ich bestimme, was das Beste ist und jeder hat sich dem unterzuordnen"). In der vollen Überzeugung, dass sie beide es im Sinne von allen regeln würden, hat Albus sich auf Herrschaftsideologien eingelassen, die er später ernüchtert in ihrer vollen Auswirkung gesehen und abgelehnt hat. Er wusste aufgrund seiner damaligen Erfahrungen, dass er dazu neigte, anderen gutgemeinte Ideen überzustülpen und dass dies gefährlich war. Seine Verführbarkeit sah er deshalb wohl nicht als Entschuldigung (="ich war verliebt und habe deshalb Fehler gemacht), sondern als durchaus eigene und aus eigenen Ideen und Einschätzungen kommende Schwäche. Zu 2. und 3.: habe ich bloß Vermutungen: Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Liebe zwischen den Beiden echt und gegenseitig war. Albus also nichts verheimlicht hat, die abgelichteten Umarmungen der beiden echt und auch von Gellerts Seite so gemeint waren. Nach meiner Vermutung hat Gellert Albus Gefühle nicht gezielt ausgenutzt, sondern war selbst auch zu verliebt, um den klaffenden Gegensatz zwischen den beiden zu erkennen. Erst als Albus sich vor seine Geschwister stellte und wegen Ariana ausrastete, erkannte Gellert, dass er Albus völlig falsch beurteilt hatte... Aragog 00:09, 9. Jul. 2008 (CEST) NEU: http://www.focus.de/kultur/buecher/harry-potter_aid_136538.html in einem interview verkündete Rownling das DUmbledore Homosexuell war. Parsel Hi! Ich würde nur gerne mal was fragen zu Dumbledores Seite. Wenn er Parsel verstehen konnte, dann würde ich meinen, dass er sie auch sprechen konnte. Denn auf der Seite über Parsel stand, dass man die nicht lernen kann - wie also konnte Dumbledore dann lernen sie zu verstehen, aber nicht zu sprechen? Und in einem Buch (ich glaub, es war der sechste) hat er ja unauffällig bemerkt, dass es unter den Großen und Guten auch Parselmünder gibt ... hat er da auch sich selber gemeint? Na ja, das wollt ich nur mal fragen. Bye :In der zitierten Interviewaussage sagt Rowling eindeutig, dass Dumbledore kein Parselmund ist, aber gelernt hat, Parsel zu verstehen. Aus eigener Erfahrung finde ich es nicht unmöglich, sich in eine Fremdsprache soweit einzuhören, dass man einigermaßen versteht, worum sich eine Unterhaltung dreht, ohne selbst mitreden zu können. Du kannst es wahrscheinlich nachvollziehen, wenn du dir eine deutsche Mundart vorstellst, die du lückenhaft verstehst, aber nicht sprechen kannst und die auch langjährig dort Wohnende kaum "richtig" erlernen könnten. Aragog 11:57, 25. Nov. 2008 (CET) Nun, das sehe ich aber anders. Deutsch ist eine Sprache, die Mundart ist nur die Art, wie man das Deutsche anwendet/ausspricht. In HP sind Englisch und Parsel zwei verschiedene Sprachen - ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass man die ohne Hintergrundwissen einfach so verstehen kann. Wenn man mit Englisch oder Russisch zum Beispiel zugeredet wird, versteht man es auch nicht, wenn man es vorher nicht irgendwo gelernt hat. Bye ::Sprachkundlich hast du sicher recht (obwohls mir bei Skandinavischen Sprachen und erst recht bei Holländisch ähnlich geht wie bei deutschen Dialekten), ich meinte auch bloß das Prinzip, dass es durchaus möglich ist, eine Sprache nicht gut, aber sinngemäß zu verstehen, wenn du dich eingehört hast und zusätzlich bisschen in die Sprechenden und deren Anliegen reinversetzen kannst und ihre begleitenden non-verbalen Äußerungen deutest. Selbst in dieser Sprache reden, kannst du aber dann trotzdem nicht. Im Fall von Parsel hat es sicher auch viel mit der Sprechweise zu tun, vergleichbar mit einem rollenden "R", das manche Leute nicht aussprechen können, obwohl sie wissen, das es zum Spanischen (und etlichen anderen Sprachen) gehört.. Wenn eine Sprache aus lauter rollenden "R"s und derartigen unaussprechlichen Lauten besteht, würden sie diese nie sprechen können. Parsel verstehen zu lernen, setzt ein gewisses Verständnis einzelner Laute vorraus, und sowas dürften nur die wenigen Nicht-Parselmünder überhaupt erwerben können, die einen "guten" Parselmund kennen, der bereit ist einem nicht Parselmund die wohl eher intuitive, grammatisch unklare Sprache Parsel zu erklären. Außerdem kommen wohl kaum magische Menschen auf die Idee - wahrscheinlich hätte ein guter Stimmimitator wie Ron Chancen, Parsel auch ein bisschen sprechen zu lernen. Aragog 15:29, 5. Dez. 2008 (CET) Ha! Also - mit dir kann man super diskutieren! Na gut, ich gebe mich geschkagen! LG Und wo soll er sich eingehört haben??? :Ich nehme an, dass Dumbledore sich zig-mal die Erinnerungen von Bob Odgen und die von Morfin Gaunt reingezogen hat, weil er ja unbedingt herausfinden wollte, was da abging. Vielleicht hatte er auch noch paar andere Erinnerungen gespeichert, die nichts mit Voldemort zu tun hatten, aber Parsel enthielten, vielleicht kannte er sogar einen wohlgesonnenen Parselmund, den er was fragen, oder bitten konnte, ihm bestimmte Dinge in Parsel vorzusprechen, um den Klang zu kennen...(spekulationen) Aragog 10:43, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) Sagt Ron im siebten Teil nicht, wie er die Kammer aufbekommen hat? Hab den Teil jetzt nicht hier, sonst würde ich selber nachschauen. Weil Ron hat Harry ja eigentlich nur zweimal Parsel sprechen hören (soweit ich mich erinnere) (einmal beim Duellierclub und einmal beim Waschbecken) Vielleicht kann ja mal einer reinschauen Bobbel 15:40, 2. Jan. 2009 (CET :Ron selbst gibt an, dass er den Parsel-Befehl, etwas aufzumachen von dem Laut kopiert, den er in Band 7, Kapitel 19 von Harry hört, als er das Medaillon-Horkrux öffnet. Nach ein paar vergeblichen Versuchen kriegt er es tatsächlich so richtig hin, dass der Zugang zur Kammer des Schreckens magisch aufgeht. Aragog 22:55, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET). Harry begegnet ihm in Kings Cross Hi! Ich hab hier heute schon einige Stunden herumgestöbert, hab aber noch gar nichts über das Gespräch zwischen Harry und Dumbledore in Kings Cross, nach Harry's vermeindlichen Tod gelesen. Was wisst/vermutet ihr darüber? Ist das nur einbldung oder eventuell Dumbledore's Geist (der wie zB in den Portrait's) intelligent bleibt? (übrigens ich bin mit dem bearbeitungssystem von Wiki nicht sehr vertraut deswegen habe ich das hier so "spartanisch" bearbeitet!) :Hmm, JKR sagt eigentlich nichts darüber, als was Dumbledore in 7XXXV aufgetreten ist, außer dem, was sie Dumbledore selbst sagen lässt: dieses Gespräch sei reell und spiele sich trotzdem in Harrys Kopf ab. Auf ihrer Website erklärt sie, das Voldemort-Überbleibsel in der Szene sei das bisschen nicht lebensfähiger Müll, das als Voldemorts Geist von ihm übrigbleiben würde, und den Ort - dieses komische Kings Cross - hat sie mal als "limbo", als nicht richtig definierbares Stadium zwischen Leben und Tod, bezeichnet, analog müssten Harry und Dumbledore ebenfalls undefinierbare Zwischenphänomene sein, die erst infolge von Harrys Entscheidung in ihre entsprechenden Gestalten versetzt werden. Fan-Überlegungen gab es dazu hier soweit ich mich entsinne bloß bezgl. des ekligen Voldemort-Babys. Alle anderen Aussagen beziehen sich auf die Inhalte des Gesprächs Harry/Dumbledore (beispielsweise Konfrontationen zwischen Harry und Voldemort) und nicht auf deren Gestalt/Daseinsform. Aragog 12:38, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) Ich glaube, dass es echt war aber in Harrys Kopf (wie Albus sagt). Es war sozusagen Harrys Seele die mit der Albus' gesprochen hat. Dies kann man auch daran erkennen, dass Harry Absolut unverlätzt und rein ist, er ist immer noch reinen Herzes, wie Albus sagt und ich glaube, dass das Aussehen in dieser Zwischendiemension das "Aussehen" der Seele darstellt. Abstammung Sollte man in der Tax-Box nicht als Abstammung nicht Halbblut aufnehmen? Schließlich war seine Mutter muggelstämmig. Das gleiche gilt natürlich auch für Aberforth. --StephenMS 14:50, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Sie war muggelstämmig, ja, aber trotzdem eine Hexe mit magischen Blut. Und sie hat einen Zauberer geheiratet und Albus und Aberforth, ebenso Ariana, sind deshalb auch Reinblüter. Eben nicht. Einmal Muggelblut, immer Muggelblut!, Genau wie bei Harry!--Rodolphus 20:22, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :HIER genau nachzulesen, warum Dumbledore und seine Familie halbblütig sind. --Ayla 20:28, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Aber wenn du sagst "Muggelblut" - heißt das Muggel, nicht magisch ... und Dumbledores Mutter war eine Hexe, trotz Muggelstämmigkeit - also besitzt sie magisches Blut. Und was Harry angeht ... im 2. Band wurde geschrieben, dass er Reinblüter sei, also bitte. :die Stelle hätte ich gern mal gewußt! Außerdem schreibt Rodolphus ja schon-- einmal Muggelblut in der Familie-- ist drastisch gesagt die ganze Nachkommenschaft "versaut", also Halbblüter-- und nochmal kann ich nur den Artikel Halblbut empfehlen zu lesen, da steht es genau was sich JKR gedacht hat, dass Ganze ist nicht auf unseren Mist gewachsen. --Ayla 18:35, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Genau, diese Stelle würde ich auch gerne mal hören. Die dürfte es nämöich nicht geben. Hagrid sagt nur, Harry währe nicht Muggelstämmig. Und der ganze Abstammungskram, von wegen unreines Blut stammt nicht von Ayla und mir, sondern von JKR, die sich wiederrum an der Nationalsozialistenideologie orientiert hat. Eine ähnliche Diskussion gabs auch schon auf der Disk-Seite von Lily Luna Potter.--Rodolphus 18:52, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ihr wisst echt, wie ihr Leser zum Diskutieren ermuntert ... Band:"Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens" Seite: 186, vorletzter Absatz Zitat: "Aber ich stamme nicht aus einer Muggelfamilie, wie kann mir dann Gefahr aus der Kammer drohen?" Hmmm ... was zu interpretieren oder schiebt ihr die Meinung anderer wieder konequent ab? ;) Damit ist nur gemeint, das er nicht muggelstämmig ist. Halbblute waren vor dem Basilisken sicher. Wir schieben die Meinungen anderer nicht ab, wir versuchen nur, die Wahrheit zu schreiben. Und was die Wahrheit ist, hat Rowling zu entscheiden, oder?--Rodolphus 21:58, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Und warum behauptet ihr dann das alles? JKR hat euch ja sicher keine Infos gegeben, die die Wahrheit sprechen ... na ja ... ich verabschiede mich! War nett -.- Doch, auf ihrer Homepage.--Rodolphus 22:15, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ich finde den angegebenen Link gerade nicht, weiß jemand, in welcher Rubrik auf Rowlings HP das mit dem Blutstatus steht. Ich will es in den Artikeln über Halbblut und Reinblut noch aufnehmen, weil viele Probleme mit der Sichtweise haben. -- Aragog 12:09, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :meinst Du diesen?? steht unter JK Interview Part 2-- Themes and Tales ziemlich am Anfang--Ayla 13:47, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Hmm, der ist auch nicht schlecht, aber ich erinnere mich dunkel an einen, in der JKR direkt auf die Rassenideologie der Nazis Bezug nimmt, der wäre noch eindeutiger. -- Aragog 16:11, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kann es sein, das ihr einen Beitrag von mir (unabsichtlich?) gelöscht habt? Hier erklärt Rowling das auf ihrer Homepage!--Rodolphus 13:10, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :sorry Rodolphus, ich glaube dass war ich, wir waren beide zur selben Zeit in dem Artikel, ich habe noch nach dem link gesucht als du deinen link gesetzt hast. Weil ich immer noch die Disskussionseite "belegt" hatte habe ich deinen Beitrag gelöscht. Aber jetzt isser ja wieder da ;-) --Ayla 17:25, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Genau das war der Link, den ich meinte. Danke! -- Aragog 17:38, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST)